Ranma Saotome, Galaxy Police Officer
by Eric Thorsen
Summary: What happens if Ranma get's lost on his way home from school for the first time with Ryoga? Mass Mayhem. A Ranma One-Half - Tenchi Muyo crossover with some elements from GXP.


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Tenchi Universe are the property of those persons and entities which hold the rights to them. The rights to disposition of the idea behind this story of course belong to Nighthawk, and last but not least the original characters and concepts in this story belong to me. I don't have any money, so suing me because of this story would be rather pointless.

(Whew... That was long... Now on with the story)

00000000

Ranma Saotome: Galaxy Police Officer

A Ranma ½ – Tenchi Muyo Crossover

By

Lord Dragonbane

Based on an Idea Proposed by Nighthawk

00000000

Chapter One: "Okay ... This is new."

00000000

"Why did Pop decide that I had to go to school now," Ranma Saotome muttered to himself as he walked down the street toward his new school. "It's not like I'm going to finish the school year or nothing. Pop will probably find another stupid training ground, then off we go, leaving my friends behind again." Ranma ground his teeth kicking at a rock in the road angrily.

Unfortunately, he put more force into the kick than he intended, and the rock shot through the front window of a shop at the end of the street. Ranma gaped at the broken window for a few seconds before an angry voice yelled at him.

"Hey watch it, you almost hit me!" Ranma turned to see an angry boy in a uniform that was the same as his, glaring at him as he climbed down from a nearby light pole. He was about Ranma's height and was wearing what appeared to be a yellow and black tiger-striped headband.

"Ah what are you complaining about? You dodged that little rock easily."

"Who do you think you ..."

"Listen, I can't talk or I'll be late to school. Catch you later." Ranma took off at high speed, further enraging the other boy. With a shout of fury he started chasing Ranma, yelling after him.

"No one ignores Ryoga Hibiki!!"

01010101

"Class we have a new student who will be joining us this term, but if any of you animals try something on his first day you get detention for a week, got it?" The teacher glared at each of his students then turned to Ranma. "Introduce yourself."

"Uh, Yeah... I'm Ranma Saotome, and I've been on a training trip with my dad for the last seven years so I don't know many people around here."

"Don't worry Mr. Saotome, you'll know more people by the end of the day," the teacher said, not unkindly. Looking over his class list and the students in attendance he smirked when he saw Ryoga sitting in his desk. "Why don't you sit next to Mr. Hibiki, who seems to have graced us his presence for an unprecedented third day in a row."

Ranma went to the chair the teacher indicated, only noticing the boy next to him after he sat down. "Hey, your the guy who was yelling at me earlier," Ranma said in surprise, shrugging when Ryoga ignored him. "Maybe we can talk about it later." After that Ranma turned his attention back to the teacher and tried to learn as much as he could. Which, since he fell asleep three minutes later, wasn't much.

02020202

"Last Curry Bread of the Day," The Lunch Lady yelled over the shouting from the boys in line. "Whoever catches it, gets it!"

She threw it above the crowd and the boys jockeyed for position, trying to catch the flying bread. It looked like it was going toward Ryoga, when a blur shot through the air and the bread disappeared. This was unusual enough that everyone turned to see who caught the bread rather than going back for their second choice.

"Hey it's the new guy!" Someone shouted as Ranma opened the package of bread and started eating it. No one noticed Ryoga glaring a hole through Ranma's back.

03030303

"Okay Ryoga, the bases are loaded and we need another home run so we can win this game. Show these guys who the best really is," The captain of his team shouted as Ryoga walked to the plate. Three balls and two strikes later Ryoga smiled as he watched the perfect pitch come in. With a crack, the ball was heading out of the field, too high for anyone to catch it before it went over the fence.

Ryoga and the other three runners were jogging around the bases while their team cheered when one of the other team's players gasped. Everyone looked to see Ranma coming down from a huge jump with the ball in his bare hand. A groan went up from Ryoga's team, and they walked slowly off the field as Ranma's team congratulated him on his catch.

Ryoga growled and stormed off the field.

04040404

Ryoga was on his way out the door when he heard the homeroom teacher talking to someone.

"Are you sure you can handle it? He gets lost really easily."

"Don't worry about it," Ranma replied with a smirk. "I'll make sure the idiot gets home and back." Ryoga left wondering who they were talking about. He was only a few steps from the door when he heard Ranma call his name.

"Hey Ryoga, wait up. Mr. Fujisawa wants me to make sure you get home okay." Ryoga turned and glared at Ranma for several seconds, but Ranma ignored it as he grabbed Ryoga's hand to lead him home. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Ranma hadn't even taken a step before Ryoga pulled his hand away and turned away storming off in a random direction.

"I don't need your help," Ryoga growled, moving faster as Ranma followed him.

"Hey Ryoga, you're going the wrong way!" Ranma shouted after him, which only made Ryoga run faster. "What are ya, stupid or something'? Your house is back that way." Ranma increased his speed to catch up with Ryoga, but he sighed in relief when his quarry finally stopped. He was a little surprised by his reception though.

"Ranma Saotome, in the space of one day you have ignored me, insulted me, stolen from me, and made me look like a fool. I will stand for it no longer. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Sure man, as soon as I get you home... so where and when are we going to hold this challenge?"

"In the field behind my house... as soon as we get there."

"No problem... so lets get going, my dad wants me home for training soon." Ranma laughed as Ryoga turned around and started running the other direction. Ryoga's only response was to run faster. Ranma laughed and ran after him.

Fifteen minutes later, Ranma noticed that the buildings around them had changed drastically. He also noticed some rather strange people walking along the street. "Hey Ryoga, where are we?"

Ryoga stopped and looked around in confusion. Not recognizing anything he slumped to his knees in horror. "Where am I now?!"

"Oh man, you mean we're lost? Great, and I'm suppose to get you home? How am I supposed to get back to my dad now?"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Ryoga growled angrily, spinning toward Ranma. "I can't help it if you don't know where you are... I told you to just leave me alone!"

"Fine, you can get home by yourself." Ranma yelled back, turning away and ignoring Ryoga as he wandered off. With a sigh of resignation, Ranma decided to look around, to see if he could find out where he was.

05050505

Sergeant Matrisa Furia hummed to herself as she walked down the street scanning the minds of the people she passed on the street. Using the empathic talent that was the special gift of the females of her race, she monitored the emotions of each being and smiled at the peaceful, busy aura that pervaded the market. Turning onto a side street, Sergeant Furia continued on her patrol stopping from time to time when she came to a particularly full restaurant. She was almost three blocks from the marketplace when she felt a surge of confusion, fear, and hunger wash over her. Shocked and surprised she concentrated on the area she had just scanned, trying to locate the source of so much misery, which she found rather quickly. Doing a detailed scan of the individual she realized that it was a juvenile male Juraian, though she could not detect any other members of that race in the area. Deciding that she was dealing with a lost child, the Sergeant moved slowly toward the alley where he was hiding.

She quickened her pace as she felt him come to a decision and grabbed him as he dashed toward the open back door of a restaurant.

06060606

"Lemme Go!" Ranma yelled for the tenth time as the huge furry 'thing' carried him through the streets. His captor only crooned softly and continued carrying him down the street. Ranma grumbled to himself as the city passed by, wondering what was going to happen to him now. He had searched through much of the strange city he found himself in before his stomach started to tell him that he needed to make sure that his throat hadn't been cut. With a more focused search for a place he could get something to eat, he had quickly found himself in an alley behind one of the more normal looking restaurants watching and waiting. He was ready to get his share of food like his father had taught him when this big furry monster had come out of nowhere and grabbed him. It had crooned and growled at him for a while, obviously trying to say or ask him something. When it became obvious that he didn't understand, it had started walking and that brought him to his current situation.

"Ah man, now what am I gonna do? What is this thing gonna do once we get wherever its taking me?" Ranma started sweating in nervousness, until he notice other people who looked more like him, who were dressed in uniforms that he recognized almost immediately.

"This thing is taking me to the cops? What did I do, break some law or something?" Ranma sighed in resignation as he was carried through the entrance and down a blue stripped hall to what looked like a doctor's office. The creature that had brought him here crooned and growled something, and a woman in a white lab coat came into the room through another doorway and said something in a language that sounded like a mixture of Japanese, German, Russian, and something else all crammed together. The big furry thing growled and crooned some more, and the woman nodded and pulled a silver thing that looked like a pen out of a drawer. After pressing several different buttons, she pressed it to Ranma's arm. The instant it touched his skin he felt a sharp sting and he was disoriented for a short time, almost losing his balance.

"Are you alright?" a soft female voice asked from his left side. When he turned to see who the new person was and he jumped back when he saw that it was the monster. "Can you understand me, youngling?"

"Uh... Yeah I guess," Ranma said, still confused. "What's going on? What was that?"

"Those were translator microbes," a warm friendly voice said from his other side. Ranma looked to make sure that it wasn't another monster, but was relieved when he saw it was the woman who had given him the shot. "They'll help you to understand other people better when they try to help you. Now, as Sergeant Furia no doubt asked you when she first captured you, what is your name and where are you from?"

"Um... my name is Ranma Saotome, and I'm from Tokyo... in Japan."

"Which planet youngling?" The Sergeant asked in her strange, soft voice.

"Uh, Earth?" when he said that, the woman on his right stiffened, and then went over to a small computer in the corner and started typing rapidly. A short time later she swore and turned back to the occupants of the room.

"Sergeant, you need to contact the GP immediately, and notify them that someone violated the interdict zone around colony world (0315). We will also need to turn young Mr. Saotome over to them, since he has already been contaminated."

"Contaminated? Am I gonna get sick or something?"

"No youngling, the doctor does not speak of physical contamination, merely that you have seen things that are too advanced for someone of your homeworld to understand easily," the large furry creature told him reassuringly. "We will now go Galaxy Police headquarters where those who are knowledgeable about such things may decide what is to become of you."

"Wha ... what's gonna happen there?"

"I do not know youngling, but do not overly concern yourself about it. The Galaxy police are well known for their compassion for displaced beings." Ranma had to be satisfied with that, since Sergeant Furia then picked him up again and carried him out of the room through another door, and he was so shocked by what he saw, he kept quiet for most of the time he was passing through it.

The room itself was massive, stretching out of sight in both directions, but the ceiling was what drew his attention almost immediately. Soaring above the heads of the numerous workers in the chamber, the ceiling was so clear, Ranma could see cars flying through the air outside. In the night sky above, Ranma was surprised to see that there were three different moons in sky and they all looked different. The small part of Ranma that had been silently denying that he was anywhere unusual gave one final whimper and died in the presence of overwhelming evidence. Where ever he was, he wasn't anywhere near his home.

As he was preoccupied with the room, Sergeant Furia continued along the side of the room they were on and then turned down another long corridor, similar to the one that had taken them to the doctors office, only this one had green stripes rather than blue ones. After what seemed like a long time, they came to another doorway, and stepped through. Once through, the furry alien set him down, then walked through a strange metallic archway

"Sergeant Matrisa Furia, Beltieran Planetary Security, you are cleared for entry." a musical voice said from above them. When the Sergeant motioned Ranma forward he walked under the archway and felt a strange tingling sensation "Unknown Juraian youth, state your name and clan."

"Um... My name is Ranma Saotome, of the Masaki Clan... I guess"

"Please standby for genetic scan to verify claim." the voice said, at the same time the tingle became stronger. After almost a minute, the tingle stopped and the voice spoke again. "Claim verified, welcome Lord Ranma of Jurai."

Based on the reactions of several people in the room, there was something unusual about what had just happened, but no one said anything to him, so Ranma ignored it.

"Come along youngling, we need to get you settled." The Sergeant said kindly, leading him down another corridor. After another archway where the voice spoke again, saying who they were, they came to a small office where an old man in a different uniform was sitting behind an wooden desk.

"What can I do for you Sergeant?" the man said with a grin, nodding toward Ranma. "Have you found another cadet candidate wandering the city?"

"No Commandant Tuareg, this youngling is from colony world(2479), which has been declared off limits by the Emperor of Jurai. Medical Lieutenant Miyera ordered me to bring him here."

"Fascinating," the man said thoughtfully. "So this young man is from the fabled Earth Isolation Zone. But why bring him to me? Shouldn't he have been isolated and returned to his home world?"

"Unfortunately, he was in the inner city for at least five hours before he was discovered."

"Ah yes, the cultural contamination clause of the Interdict. Poor child, I suppose we will have to find somewhere for him... I will need you to accompany me Sergeant, while the boy stays here. You will need to make a full report." Sergeant Furia agreed quickly, though it took longer to convince Ranma to stay.

Ranma was very quickly bored and wandered around the room, looking at the pictures. It wasn't until there was a commotion outside that he decided to look out the door.

"Where is the stinking Juraian royal who dares to come to a world claimed by the Kaiten!" A low, guttural voice bellowed in rage. Several people dressed in the same uniform as the old man had come out of their offices along the corridor and were crowding the hallway so he couldn't see what was going on.

"Ambassador K'trl, there are no Juraian Royals on Beltierra, as the treaty demands." a woman's voice said, obviously trying to calm him. "How would they have cleared the port control scanners?"

"Lies!!! Your own ID scanners verified his identity and genetic markers not ten minutes ago." The voice replied angrily, and began moving down the corridor toward Ranma. The crowd moved out of the way finally giving Ranma his first look at the speaker. He was horrified at its appearance.

"C-C-C-C-C-C," he stuttered in fear backing into the room as the Kaiten-Var stormed down the hall toward him. He dove under the desk and tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping that... that thing would pass by without finding him. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy.

07070707

"He is in this office," The Kaiten Ambassador snarled, entering the room where Ranma was hiding. "I can smell his fear."

"Mr. Ambassador, this is Commandant Tuareg's office. While he is a Juraian, he is not a member of the Royal Family, I assure you..."

"This is not the Commandant that I smell. It is a child of his race."

"Tuareg is the Commandant of the Galaxy Police Academy here as well as this sector, Sir. The presence of a Juraian child is evidence of nothing more than a new cadet."

"Hiding under the Commandant's desk?" The ambassador growled, pushing the chair out of the way and looking under the desk at Ranma. The young boy pushed himself as far under the desk as he could go, his fear spiraling out of control. When the ambassador reached in to pull him out, Ranma snapped.

08080808

Captain Mitoto Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police stared at what she was seeing. Ambassador K'trl had reached under the desk as if to draw something out, and the front of the desk had exploded outward revealing a Juraian boy of about 12 or 13, who was glowing with a blueish light. The boy moved strangely though, going on all fours rather than bipedally like his body was designed for. He was also making strange sounds, almost like a wild Dire Claw, a large carnivore from her homeworld.

The ambassador growled in response and took a threatening posture, stalking the boy. In blur of blue light, the boy flashed toward the ambassador, knocked him down, and resumed his old position.

Edging cautiously toward the ambassador while keeping her eye on the boy, Captain Kuramitsu glanced down to see the Kaiten-var shake himself, then stand again. The boy started to growl again, but stopped, looking curious, when the ambassador abased himself in a manner the captain had never seen before.

"The bow of equals, eh?" Commandant Tuareg said from behind her, as he and Sergeant Furia returned to the room. "Captain Kuramitsu, what is going on here?"

"I shall answer that, if I may?" Ambassador K'trl said rising back to his feet.

"Of course Ambassador."

"I was informed that a member of the Juraian royal family had bypassed the port entry control station in violation of our treaty, and came to investigate. Sadly, in my zeal, I forgot my manners and rushed onto the offensive rather than questioning your officers as to the person's identity. I cornered this youngling in your office."

"An understandable mistake. Unfortunate, but understandable. Now can someone explain to me why he is acting like that?" Ranma was cleaning his hand like a cat would its paw, and then proceeded to wash his face in a similar way.

"If I am correct, it is the Neko-ken, the result of training developed by one of the Juraian colonies to defend itself from raids by my people during the Kaiten-Jurai war. They discovered that true felines could often defeat my people, or as in the case of this boy, a Juraian who had the mind and instincts of a true feline."

"Interesting... is there any way to snap the boy out of it?"

"He should come out of it on his own in a few hours. If you need to speak with him sooner however, I would recommend that the good Sergeant see if she can calm him through a mind link."

"Sergeant?" The Garloch nodded her head, and slowly walked toward the crouching child. Once she was close enough, she closed her eyes. Ranma looked at her curiously but didn't move.

09090909

Ranma watched as the large Bear-thing stopped moving. He didn't feel any danger from it so he just watched it curiously. The other cat had apologized for attacking him, and the two hairless ones were calm, not making any sudden movements or threats. Losing interest in them, he looked back at the bear-thing, trying to decide what to do next.

Slowly, Ranma felt a warm, calm feeling sweep over him and purring contentedly, decided that it would be okay to go to sleep now... especially since he was feeling so tired.

10101010

The commandant relaxed as he watched the young boy yawn tiredly and curl up on the couch he had been sitting on, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Well Sergeant, why isn't he awake?"

"Very simply sir, the child was exhausted. The youngling's mind was operating at the instinctive level. All that was required was to implant a feeling of safety and calm, and his mind put him to sleep."

"Did you discover anything about him while you were linked?"

"Nothing useful sir, as I said he was purely instinctual. I did however discover that there has been some minor damage to the youngling's brain. Nothing irreparable at this time, but without care it is doubtful that he would have understood the need for a mate. He would in fact have never desired one."

"The poor child," Captain Kuramitsu sighed sympathetically. "Was there any other damage? Should we send for a medic?"

"I could not tell about any problems with his higher functions, but again he was entirely instinctual during the link. It is likely that there would have been some collateral damage based on the location of the damaged tissue. It would be permanent in a few more years."

"Then we will have to repair this damage immediately," Ambassador K'trl stated emphatically. "That a child should be so injured is not to be born. Any assistance that my people may provide is at your disposal."

"Thank you Ambassador," Captain Kuramitsu said, bowing in gratitude. The Kaiten-Var nodded, and then bowed toward the sleeping child and left the room."

"So youngling, once you are healed, what shall we do with you?" Sergeant Furia grunted, still confused by some of the images she had seen.

"The Emperor of Jurai will have to decide that, since he's a member of the royal family." Commandant Tuareg replied, shifting the boy from where he was lying on the floor to a couch. "It's strange though that he was not in the memory of the identity scanner. I thought all of the Juraian nobility were encoded at birth." At that moment a female cadet came into the room.

"Sir, we have received a reply to you message to the Juraian home world." She said, presenting the commandant with a data pad

"Is this the entire reply from the Emperor, Cadet Mrflowr?" He glanced up at the cadet who shook her head.

"The Emperor did not reply sir. This message is from Empress Funaho."

"I see... Thank you cadet, you may return to your duties." The cadet saluted sharply and made her way out of the room.

"Well it seems that I was correct in my first assumption. Lord Ranma is to be entered into the Galaxy Police Academy immediately." Captain Kuramitsu stared at him in shock.

"Doesn't he get to choose what happens to him? He's only a child, and one who had never even heard of space travel before. Why should they force him to join the Galaxy Police? Can they force him to join us?"

"You sound as if joining us would be a fate worse than death, Captain. Surely we're not that bad."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I don't understand why Empress Funaho would do this to a child who is so obviously related to her. I mean look at him. There can be no doubt that he is her descendant."

"While true, this does not change the fact that she is well within her rights to place him in the academy. I don't know how she knows that he is suited for our work, but that woman has the uncanny tendency to be right." Captain Kuramitsu only nodded, then sighed again.

"I only hope he can pass the tests. When do you want him to undergo the surgery necessary to repair the damage to his brain?"

11111111

A/N: Well that is the beginning of the story... I decided to rewrite the first chapter so that it fits what I came up with for my long term plans for this one. I've had a lot of questions from people about where this story is going. My only response at this point is RAFO... Read And Find Out. As to the numerical section dividers, they are both a response to some problems I've had with and a way for me to know where I am in my notes (in other words, yes they are supposed to be numbers, not symbols). Until later then.


End file.
